Love of a Mystic
by Just-Sky
Summary: Au. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy adalah seorang Black, bahkan prediksi sebelumnya juga meleset ketika Draco menyadari dirinya tidak sepenuhnya seorang manusia. Alive!Potters, Au,creature!fic, Mpreg. Ravenclaw!Sub! Draco
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik asli dari J. K. Rowlings

Warning : Slash, Ooc, creature!fic, Future!Mpreg, Sub!Ravenclaw!Draco, Top!Harry, Au, Alive! Potters.

Pairing : HPDM, SBRL

* * *

AN : Hallo, selamat datang di fic-ku yang ke... aku lupa ini yang keberapa soalnya ingatanku agak kacau. heh, aku nggak tahu atas dasar apa aku menciptakan ini, hanya terbesit begitu saja gara-gara aku ngedengerin lagunya Alicia Keys yang Unthingkable. Bisa dikatakan gara-gara lagu itu aku jadi punya inspirasi untuk menciptakan fic ini. padahal masih ada beberapa fic yang belum kuselesaikan, eh aku malah bikin yang aneh-aneh lagi. Nggak apa-apa deh, moga aja aku bisa nyelesaiin semuanya. ok, aku nggak akan ngomong banyak-banyak... silakan membaca.

* * *

**LOVE OF A MYSTIC**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah hitam pekat dari atas sampai bawah berjalan dengan begitu cepat, ia tidak memperdulikan hujan deras yang mengguyur daerah itu atau suara-suara hewan buas yang ia tahu menghuni hutan yang ada di sana. Ia terus berjalan sampai keluar dari hutan itu, tidak lama setelah itu ia sampai di sebuah manor yang sangat besar. Seperti merasakan sihir yang mengalir di sekitarnya, laki-laki itu mengibaskan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuat manor tersebut mengenali siapa dia dan mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam.

Lega dengan hasil yang positif, ia masuk ke dalam pekarangan manor dan masuk ke dalam pagar yang memberikan batas nyata antara hutan dengan daerah sihir yang ada di sana. Laki-laki itu menurunkan kerudung jubahnya, memperlihatkan wajah seorang laki-laki dengan garis wajah tegas dan bijaksana, berambut hitam sedikit panjang dan wajah yang sangat tampan dengan sepasang mata abu-abu. Ia mengetuk pintu besar yang tingginya 8 kaki, tidak lama kemudian seekor peri rumah membukanya.

"Terima kasih anda mau datang, master Black! Tuan dan nyonya besar telah menunggu anda di ruang tengah!" ujar peri rumah itu, ia membukakan pintu lebar-lebar bagi laki-laki itu.

Dengan anggukan singkat Sirius Orion Black memasuki Malfoy manor dengan perasaan campur aduk antara khawatir dengan penasaran, ia menghiraukan tempat yang begitu mewah yang ia lalui untuk segera menuju ruang tengah di mana kedua orang yang memanggilnya untuk datang ke tempat ini berada. Sirius mendorong pintu raksasa yang ia tahu adalah pintu menuju ruang tengah dengan perlahan, di sana ia mendapati Lucius Malfoy tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang tubuhnya sambil melihat gerimisan hujan yang tengah turun deras di luar sana. Sirius menghiraukannya untuk mencari di mana sepupu kesayangannya berada, ia menemukan Narcissa Malfoy nee Black tengah duduk di atas sebuah sofa dengan seorang bayi kecil tertidur di pangkuannya. Sirius tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua, namun senyum itu lenyap perlahan-lahan saat ia melihat keadaan Narcissa secara seksama.

Wanita yang baru berusia 22 tahun itu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, bahkan Sirius pun mengakui hal itu. Sewaktu mereka masih berada di Hogwarts, Narcissa mendapat julukan sebagai wanita tercantik di Hogwarts, tidak heran kalau banyak laki-laki yang mengejarnya. Sirius hanya menyayangkan karena kontrak dengan keluarga Malfoy yang telah ditandatangani oleh keluarga Black, bibinya harus mau menyerahkan puteri bungsunya untuk menjadi istri dari Lucius Malfoy. Sampai sekarang kecantikan Narcissa masih terpancar jelas dari wajahnya, namun sayangnya kecantikan itu sedikit tertutupi oleh keadaan Narcissa yang terlihat begitu lemah pasca melahirkan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Selamat malam, Sirius." Sapa Narcissa dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya ketika ia mendapati sepupunya telah berada di sana.

"Selamat malam untukmu juga, Cissy." Ujar Sirius, ia menghampiri di mana sepupunya duduk. "Ah, bagaimana keadaan si kecil Draco hari ini?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, _Cousin_. Coba lihat dia! Bukankah dia sangat lucu?" Tanya Narcissa dengan senyum tipis di sana.

Sirius mengangguk, ia melihat bayi mungil yang ada di atas pangkuan sepupunya dengan seksama. Yang Narcissa katakan benar, si kecil Draco adalah bayi yang sangat mungil dan imut, Sirius yakin kalau ia akan mewarisi keanggunan dan kecantikan yang Narcissa miliki serta karisma yang Lucius miliki. Sirius membelalakkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat sebuah tanda berbentuk bintang yang terikat dengan bulan sabit berada di lengan kanan Draco, Sirius memberikan pandangan penuh pertanyaan kepada Narcissa, wanita itu hanya bisa memberikan senyuman pilu kepada sepupunya.

"Narcissa, dia…"

"Yang kau duga itu memang benar, Black." Kata Lucius tiba-tiba, dan pertama kali setelah kedatangan Sirius. "Draconis adalah seorang Mystic dan itulah yang menjadi alasannya mengapa kami memintamu untuk datang ke tempat ini."

"Apa maksudmu kalau Draco adalah Mystic, bukankah keluargamu adalah penyihir berdarah murni seperti yang kau bangga-banggakan, Malfoy!" tukas Sirius, dari dulu ia memang tidak menyukai laki-laki yang menjadi suami dari sepupunya. "Terlebih lagi Mystic itu sudah punah beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Jadi katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Keluarga Malfoy memang keluarga berdarah murni namun tidak sepenuhnya mereka yang berada di dalamnya adalah manusia seutuhnya. Sihir yang mengalir dalam darah seorang Malfoy adalah sihir tertua yang pernah ada, mereka masih murni dan belum terjamah oleh apapun, mereka juga tidak memilih kubu akan setia ke mana mereka nantinya karena bagi kami sihir itu hanya akan memihak bagi dirinya sendiri. Untuk menjaga kemurnian itu keluarga Malfoy hanya akan melakukan pernikahan dengan seseorang yang sama-sama mempunyai darah murni atau makhluk sihir."

Sirius mendengus ketika Lucius menjelaskan keluarganya, namun Lucius menghiraukannya, "Singkat cerita, kakek buyutku menikahi seorang wanita cantik yang bernama Selena beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya Selena itu adalah makhluk sihir legenda yang kita kenal sebagai Mystic. Entah mengapa selama bertahun-tahun gen mystic yang dibawa oleh keturunan Selena menghilang pada keturunan selanjutnya dan muncul kembali menjadi gen dominan pada Draco."

Baik Sirius dan Narcissa melihat Lucius dengan tatapan terkejut, Sirius melihat keponakannya dengan perlahan. Dari apa yang ia ketahui kalau seorang Mystic adalah makhluk yang sangat cantik rupawan, melebihi seorang veela karena Mystic memang cikal bakal dari Veela. Mereka selalu akrab dengan _nature_ dan dicintai oleh sihir, tidak heran kalau mereka adalah makhluk sihir tertua yang ada di dunia dan karena itulah Sirius benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati putra dari sepupunya adalah makhluk yang telah punah selama ribuan tahun.

"Tapi kalau Draco memiliki genes Mystic, bukankah dia hanya separuh karena Narcissa itu seorang manusia?" Tanya Sirius.

"Tidak, sisi manusia yang Draconis miliki telah ditutupi oleh sisi Mystic yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Hal ini menyebabkan Draco menjadi Mystic seutuhnya." Kata Lucius, "Dan tattoo bulan sabit yang ada di samping bintang ini menunjukkan kalau Draco adalah Submissive Mystic."

"Merlin, kalau begitu ia seorang bearer?"

Baik Narcissa dan Lucius mengangguk sedih mengenai nasib putra mereka, keduanya menatap wajah lugu putranya yang tengah tertidur dengan damai itu. Narcissa mencium kening bayi Draco dengan lembut.

"Kau telah menjelaskan mengenai apa itu Mystic padaku, lalu apa yang ingin aku lakukan untukmu?" Tanya Sirius.

"Kami ingin kau merawatnya, Sirius." Ujar Narcissa lembut, sebutir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa?"

"Apa maksud dari Cissy adalah kami ingin kau merawat Draconis dan menganggapnya seperti putra kandungmu sendiri." Kata Lucius.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Sirius, ia masih terkejut namun tiba-tiba rasa kemarahan menyelumuti hatinya dan ia memberikan glare kepada Lord Malfoy, "Jangan katakan kau ingin membuang bayi yang tidak berdosa ini hanya karena ia seorang Mystic, Malfoy!" ia mendesiskan itu agar Draco tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sirius, kami tidak ingin membuang Draco tapi kami ingin melindunginya, dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan itu untuk kami…. Untuk melindungi Draconis." Isak Narcissa lirih.

"Jelaskan maksudmu, Narcissa!" pinta Sirius, ia masih tidak percaya kalau sepupunya yang berhati lembut itu tega melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Lord Voldemort." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Narcissa, "Kami tidak ingin ia mengetahui kalau Draco adalah seorang Mystic, bila ia sampai tahu maka ia akan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengambil alih sihir yang ada dalam tubuh Draco."

Alasan itulah yang membuat kemarahan Sirius mereda, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi memikirkan hal itu. Voldemort adalah pangeran kegelapan yang sangat berbahaya setelah Grinddelwald, sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa dikalahkan bahkan oleh Dumbledore sekalipun. Sirius tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan Voldemort lakukan bila ia mendapatkan sihir legenda yang ada dalam tubuh seorang Mystic, bisa dipastikan kalau ia tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh siapa-siapa.

"Black, aku tidak pernah memohon kepada siapapun seumur hidupku, tapi yang kita bicarakan adalah nasib putraku. Jadi aku mohon, tolong rawat Draco dan berjanjilah kalau kau akan melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawamu." Kata Lucius,

Melihat pria yang selalu terlihat bangga akan dirinya membuat Sirius semakin iba, ia menatap wajah keluarga kecil itu sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sudah sejak lama ia menginginkan seorang anak, namun hal itu tidak akan terwujud karena Remus bukanlah seorang _bearer_ yang bisa melahirkan seorang anak, mungkin dengan keputusannya ini Sirius dan Remus bisa menjadi orangtua yang selama ini mereka impi-impikan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan permintaan kalian. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata Sirius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lucius.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi Draco secara total, aku ingin dia menjadi seorang Black. Aku tidak akan menghapus darah Malfoy yang ada dalam tubuhnya, namun aku ingin ia menjadi Black sepenuhnya. Melihat Narcissa adalah ibunya, maka hal ini akan lebih mudah untuk dilakukan." Ujar Sirius dengan senyum kecil, "Aku akan melakukan _Blood adoption_ untuk mengadopsi Draco."

Meskipun dengan berat hati akhirnya baik Lucius dan Narcissa menyetujuinya, mereka hanya berharap apa yang mereka lakukan ini bisa menyelamatkan Draco dari cengkeraman Lord Voldemort.

* * *

AN : Thanks udah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings.

Warning : AU, OOC, kelewat fluff, Mpreg, Creature! Fic, Ravenclaw!Draco, typo.

Pairing : HPDM, RLSB, JPLP, LMNM, others

Rating : T dulu

* * *

AN : Hallo, kembali lagi bertemu denganku. Cerita Love of A Mystic ini sudah lama nggak kuupdate tapi akhirnya sekarang ini bisa juga kuupdate. aku mau berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang udah sabar menantinya dan teman-teman yang terus nyuruh aku supaya update baik secara langsung maupun lewat FB (tahukan). BTW, apabila terlalu ooc atau gaje, maafin aja ya? Nah, selamat membaca.

* * *

**LOVE OF A MYSTIC**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**

**14 tahun kemudian**

Draco menatap tempat itu untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana meskipun ia sudah mencobanya untuk beberapa kali. Anak laki-laki yang berusia 15 tahun itu mengambil tempat duduk di bawah pohon besar yang ada di tepi danau jernih yang ada di sana, ia melepas alas kakinya dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air danau. Draco memejamkan kedua matanya penuh nikmat saat air yang begitu segar menyentuh kulitnya.

Untuk sejenak ia merasakan sama sekali tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, meskipun ia merasakan aliran sihir yang mengalir di sekitarnya Draco masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, ia masih asyik merasakan dinginnya air danau di kakinya. Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang sangat indah dan terlihat begitu tajam, bahkan orang-orang yang bertatapan mata dengannya pasti mempunyai dua perasaan yang berbeda, kalau tidak kagum pada kecantikannya pasti merasa sedikit merinding karena mata itu terlihat seolah-olah mampu melihat ke dalam jiwamu.

Dalam waktu empat belas tahun ini Draconis Black tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang luar biasa, ia cantik dan elegant namun sangat kuat pada usianya yang masih muda. Kulit alabaster putih miliknya serta wajahnya terkadang mampu menipu orang yang melihatnya untuk pertama kali, terkadang mereka yang melihat penampilan Draco secara sekilas pasti menganggapnya lemah dan tidak dapat bertarung karena dia terlalu imut, namun sebenarnya penampilan manisnya hanyalah sebuah kedok belaka yang menipu karena Draco adalah penyihir yang kuat, bahkan pada usianya yang sekarang ia mampu membuat Sirius kewalahan saat mereka berlatih. Kemampuan Draco yang sangat istimewa ini tentu saja membuat Sirius dan Remus bangga kepadanya, serta membuat beberapa orang iri padanya.

Pergerakan aliran sihir di tempat itu membuatnya begitu tertarik, begitu tenang dan ibarat seperti air yang mengalir dengan perlahan, terlihat lemah namun kuat luar biasa karena mampu membuat orang yang berintensitas jahat tidak dapat memasuki tempat ini. Mungkin karena sihir unik yang menyelimuti tempat inilah yang membawa Draco ingin mengunjungi Lux Aterna, salah satu manor yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Black yang letaknya berada di tengah hutan dan berada di Perancis Selatan. Draco sangat menikmati berkunjung ke tempat ini. Bukan hanya sihir yang luar biasa tenang, namun pemandangan di Lux Aeterna menjadi daya tarik utamanya untuk mengunjungi tempat ini.

Sebuah perahu kecil yang terbuat dari kertas menarik perhatian Draco, perahu itu berenang dari tepi yang sangat tenang menuju ke arahnya, sinar mentari yang begitu hangat membuat air danau berkilau. Draco mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang membuat perahu tadi, dan ia menemukan Remus tersenyum hangat padanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Draco memberikan lambaian tangan kepada Remus, dia adalah salah satu dari kedua orang yang merawat Draco sejak kecil dan Draco sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, begitu pula ia menyayangi Sirius. Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan terus membenamkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air sampai air mencapai lututnya. Remaja itu membuat sebuah perahu kertas yang sama dengan yang tadi sebelum melepaskannya ke atas permukaan danau, Draco memberikan lambaian tangan singkat dan merasakan pergerakan sihir yang tadinya tenang kini bergerak seperti angin yang bersemilir. Remaja itu menatap perahunya yang bergerak dengan pelan tersebut mulai diselimuti oleh sihir yang mengalir tadi, pergerakan air di sekitarnya mulai terlihat teratur dan Draco melihat perahunya melaju mendekati ward dan menuju ke ufuk barat di mata air danau menelan cahaya kemerahan milik matahari yang mulai tenggelam secara perlahan-lahan.

Satu hal lagi fakta mengenai Draco yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain kecuali dirinya adalah ia bisa melihat, merasakan, dan mendengar pergerakan sihir dengan begitu jelas semenjak ia berusia 4 tahun. Draco tahu dirinya sensitive kepada sihir dan bisa mengatakan seberapa kuat orang itu dari merasakan sihirnya, namun ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada orangtuanya sekalipun. Sejauh ini Draco bisa menemukan lima orang yang mempunyai sihir yang sangat kuat. Kepala sekolahnya, ayahnya, paman James, Mr. Malfoy, dan Harry, mereka berlima mempunyai sihir yang sangat luar biasa. Setiap kali ia mendekat kepada mereka pasti Draco merasakan sensasi yang begitu aneh dan membuatnya merinding hebat. Dan salah satu orang terkuat itu adalah ayahnya tentu saja membuat Draco bangga, apalagi di sana juga ada orang yang sangat ia sukai.

Sebuah sentuhan tangah hangat di bahu kanannya membuat Draco menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sepasang mata keemasang yang begitu hangat balik menatapnya. Draco memberikan senyum kecil kepada Remus yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, sebelum keduanya kembali menatap ke arah perahu kecil yang semakin terlihat kecil di telah oleh cahaya yang begitu bersinar.

"Apa kau akan merindukan tempat ini kalau seumpamanya bertahun-tahun kemudian kau tidak mengunjunginya?" Tanya Remus.

Draco mengangguk, "Tentu, tempat ini sangat indah dan aku tidak akan lupa dengan itu. Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya di Grimauld nomor 12, Papa?" Tanya Draco dengan suara lembut.

"Seperti biasa, keadaan bertambah kacau semenjak kau pergi ke sini. Ayah-mu begitu khawatir dan tidak ingin kau berada di Lux Aeterna sendirian, ia takut kalau akan terjadi apa-apa padamu jadi dia memintamu untuk kembali ke Inggris." Ujar Remus, ia benar-benar geli dengan apa yang Sirius ucapkan pada mengenai kekhawatirannya kepada putra mereka satu-satunya.

"Aku hanya pergi selama lima hari, ayah terlalu overprotektif." Kata Draco.

Remus tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu menganggapnya seperti itu, Ayah-mu itu memang orang yang _possessive _apalagi kepada keluarganya. Bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi Ayah dan Papa ke Inggris sebentar saja, Draco!"

"Tentu, tapi Papa bisa pergi duluan saja dan jangan menungguku. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kusiapkan sebelum kembali ke Inggris." Kata Draco, ia menatap Remus, "Papa, sebenarnya mengapa Ayah menginginkanku untuk pulang? Bukankah perjanjiannya dia akan memberiku izin selama seminggu penuh di Lux Aeterna untuk liburan?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Nah, apa kau yakin tidak menginginkan Papamu ini untuk membantumu berkemas?"

Draco menggeleng dan memberikan senyum hangat pada Remus. "Terima kasih, Papa, kau bisa duluan saja! Lagi pula aku sudah besar dan bukan bayi lagi seperti dulu, Papa bisa menenangkan Ayah di rumah supaya dia tidak terkena serangan jantung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Remus memeluk putranya dengan erat dan memberikan kecupan di kening Draco sebelum berjalan menjauh, "Ingat, kau harus segera pulang! Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau Ayah-mu datang ke sini dan menyeretmu untuk segera kembali."

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin, aku juga tidak ingin membuat ayah khawatir."

Membayangkan bagaimana Sirius yang murka saja sudah membuat Draco merinding hebat, jadi ia memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Remus sebelum Remus berapparate meninggalkan Draco di sana sendirian. Beberapa detik kemudian senyum yang ada di wajah Draco semakin berkembang ketika ia membayangkan bagaimana Sirius sekarang ini, dapat dipastikan penyihir itu khawatir bukan main. Draco sangat sayang kepada kedua orangtua angkatnya, namun terkadang ia merasa mereka begitu _overprotective _pada dirinya. Ia tahu kalau ia hanyalah anak angkat dari keluarga Black, namun selama 15 tahun dalam hidupnya ini ia tidak pernah menanyakan dari mana asal usulnya karena ia tidak ingin membuat Sirius dan Remus yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil sedih.

Draco mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil di air, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ia dengar dan menemukan beberapa peri hutan yang tinggal di sekitar Lux Aeterna tengah menari-nari di atas air dengan terbang menggunakan sayap tipis mereka. Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu melambaikan tangan kanannya, memerintah sihirnya untuk memperkuat ward di sekitar tempatnya menginap saat ini agar tidak ada penyelusup masuk, mungkin ia harus segera kembali ke Inggris sebelum ayahnya melakukan tindakan yang bodoh lagi.

Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu berjalan menjauhi danau dan menuju ke arah manor besar yang ada di sana, Lux Aeterna adalah bangunan yang indah dan mengandung sejarah keluarga Black yang diturunkan turun temurun. Draco kagum akan keindahan yang dipancarkan oleh manor berastektur Jerman dengan sentuhan haya Rusia itu, meskipun Lux Aeterna adalah tempat yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Black namun hanya Black tertentu saja yang bisa memasuki tempat itu. Draco hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, terakhir kali ia memerikan ward yang digunakan untuk menyegel manor itu adalah sihir darah yang tentu saja dapat dimasuki oleh anggota Black manapun, namun anehnya Sirius dan beberapa Black tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Mungkin rahasia ini adalah rahasia terbesar dari keluarga Black.

* * *

Harry Potter, anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun yang juga merupakan _the boy who lived _atau biasa disebut sebagai pahlawan dari dunia sihir karena mampu membunuh Voldemort saat ia berusia 1,5 tahun itu melihat ayah baptisnya dengan rasa terhibur di hatinya. Sejak musim panas yang lalu Harry memutuskan untuk menginap di Grimauld Place nomor 12 daripada di Godric Hollow, alasannya gampang sekali karena kedua orang tuanya merencanakan bulan madu kedua mereka di Hawai, sebuah hal yang Harry benci dari dulu sampai sekarang. Namun memikirkan untuk menginap di rumah Sirius, Harry merasa tidak keberatan karena biasanya di tempat ini selalu saja ada hiburan yang membuat Harry tidak bosan.

Musim panas belum lama dimulai dan masih lama untuk berakhirnya tapi Harry berpikir Sirius akan tampak seperti orangtua berusia ratusan tahun karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia terlihat begitu khawatir dan marah. Mengapa Sirius merasa begitu? Tentu saja ini dikarenakan putera semata wayang mereka yang bernama Draconis memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan di tempat lain. Menurut Harry itu sah-sah saja dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, namun bagi Sirius itu adalah masalah yang luar biasa besar. Harry memutar kedua matanya, ayah baptisnya terlalu _overprotective, _tidak heran kalau Draco ingin pergi dari sana.

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sirius, Draco baik-baik saja di Lux Aeterna dan kau harus tenang!" ujar Remus, ia jelas sekali terlihat kesal.

"Tapi, Remus… bagaimana kalau Draco jatuh sakit atau ada yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba? Atau mungkin ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya tertarik.." Sirius berhenti dan matanya menunjukkan kengeria di sana, "Dan.. dan kemungkinan terburuknya ia akan meninggalkan kita. Tidak, sebelum itu terjadi akan kubunuh orang yang berani menyentuh Draco-ku?"

"Siri, kau tahu seperti apa Lux Aeterna itu?" Tanya Remus, melihat Sirius mengangguk maka Remus melanjutkan. "Tempat itu adalah tempat teraman yang pernah kuketahui selain Hogwarts tentunya, selama berates-ratus tahun Lux Aeterna dilindungi oleh sihir tua keluarga Black sehingga hanya orang tertentu saja yang dapat memasuki tempat itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Baik Remus dan Harry yang duduk ruang keluarga di dekat Sirius hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan berat.

"Apa kau yakin kalau Draco akan pulang hari ini?" Tanya Sirius lagi kepada suaminya.

"Iya, mengapa tidak kalau kita menunggunya sebentar!" saran Remus.

"Kalau sampai lima menit kutunggu dia belum pulang juga, aku akan menjemputnya saat itu juga."

"Demi Merlin, Sirius! Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Draco?" kata Harry sedikit kesal juga, "Dia bisa menjaga dirinya, dan berpikirlah yang masuk akal kalau kau akan percuma saja ke sana karena ward yang da di Lux Aeterna tidak mengijinkanmu untuk masuk ke dalamnya."

"Yang dikatakan oleh Harry itu benar, Siri. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

Sirius cemberut mendengar itu, "Seharusnya kau membelaku dan bukannya Harry. Kau itu mate-ku, Remus, dan itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk membelaku."

Harry tertawa mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau laki-laki yang menjadi ayah baptisnya itu mempunyai tendesi sebagai anak kecil. Suara tawanya berhenti ketika mereka mendengar alarm yang menandakan seseorang muncul di tungku floo perapian mereka berbunyi, Harry menengok ke arah benda itu berada dan merasa nafasnya seperti tercekat karena melihat sosok yang sangat sempurna seperti malaikat berdiri di sana. Draconis Black, berdiri di depan perapian floo dengan penampilan menawan seperti biasanya.

Sirius yang melihat kedatangan Draco langsung berlari menyambutnya dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan sangat erat, memerangkap Draco dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar.

"Ayah senang kau bisa pulang dengan selamat, Draco. Bagaimana mungkin kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke Lux Aeterna sendirian saja! Aku sangat khawatir padamu." Ujar Sirius. Ia mengecek keadaan Draco, melihat apakah ada yang lecet atau luka pada tubuh anak laki-lakinya ini.

"Ayah, aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan." Jawab Draco. Ia melepaskan tangan Sirius yang memegang kedua tangannya terlalu erat, ia hanya memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar Sirius menghela nafas panjang. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Sirius tersenyum kecil pada Draco, ia mengacak rambut pirang Draco dengan penuh sayang. Terkadang ia lupa kalau putranya ini telah beranjak menjadi remaja, bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu ingin digendong ataupun ditimang, meskipun Sirius sangat rindu pada masa-masa ketika Draco masih kecil tapi ia senang Draco dapat tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik seperti sekarang ini.

Kepala keluarga dari keluarga Black tersebut menuntun Draco mendekat kepada kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua, ia tersenyum saat melihat Harry berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Putra baptisnya itu memberikan anggukan kecil padanya sebelum memeluk tubuh kecil Draco dengan sangat erat, ia melihat Draco mengusap punggung Harry dengan perlahan untuk menenangkan putra baptisnya. Dari belakang keduanya, Sirius bertemu dengan mata Remus dan keduanya tersenyum kecil.

Ia melihat Remus memberikan isyarat untuk meninggalkan keduanya sendirian, tentu saja mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu tanpa kehadiran Sirius dan Remus.

"Draco, Harry, aku dan Remus akan pergi sebentar. Aku tahu kalau kalian ingin berdua saja, tapi ingat…. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang melebihi batas yang kami tetapkan." Ujar Sirius, ia memberikan senyuman kecil saat melihat wajah Harry memerah ketika ia mengerti apa maksud Sirius.

Harry melepaskan tubuh Draco, ia menganggukkan kepala pada kedua teman baik ayah dan ibunya yang sudah Harry anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Ia meraskan tangan halus Draco menggandeng tangan kanannya, ia merasakan tarikan mulus dan mengikuti Draco yang menuntunnya menuju ke suatu tempat. Mereka menyusuri koridor besar yang ada di Grimmauld Place dan keluar dari dalam rumah untuk menuju halaman belakang, di sana terdapat kebun kecil yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam tumbuhan. Kelihatannya memang kecil, namun sebenarnya cukup luas dan sangat indah, apalagi di tengah-tengah kebun kecil tersebut terdapat kolam ikan yang terlihat begitu tradisional.

Harry mengagumi kebun milik keluarga Black tersebut, ia tahu kalau kebun itu telah ada sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu semenjak Draco dan dirinya masih kecil. Remus dan Draco adalah orang yang merawat kebun ini sampai seindah seperti yang Harry lihat sekarang, Harry merasakan sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya saat ia teringat kalau Draco sangat senang sekali berkebun. Remaja berambut pirang itu sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tanaman, apapun yang dirawat oleh kedua tangan Draco pasti hasilnya sangat indah dan elegant. Harry mempererat gandengan tangan keduanya dan menuntun Draco supaya mendekat pada kolam kecil yang ada di sana, ia duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan membimbing Draco untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Senyuman Harry semakin mereka saat ia merasakan tubuh Draco relaks di atas pangkuannya dengan kepalanya menyender pada bahu Harry.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kau menghabiskan liburan di Lux Aeterna dalam waktu yang lama." Bisik Harry di telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Lima hari bukan waktu yang lama, 'Ry. Itu waktu yang cukup singkat." Jawab Draco singkat, ia melihat sekumpulan ikan berenang dengan lincahnya. Ia membelai T-shirt merah yang digunakan oleh Harry dengan telunjuk tangannya, "_By the way, I miss you too." _

Harry menghela nafas, "Kalau kau benar-benar rindu padaku, setidaknya kau tidak akan pergi dari hadapanku beberapa hari ini. Kau tahu, Dray…. Kau membuatku gila di tempat ini, lima hari tanpa melihatmu membuat semua orang menjadi kacau."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang sangat dirindukan semua orang." Ujar Draco dengan nada ceria di suaranya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Harry dan berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat ia sukai ini.

Harry tertawa kecil, ia melihat kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan bahagia seperti biasanya. Selama ini tidak ada yang menduga kalau keduanya akan menjalin hubungan asmara seperti ini sebab pada awalnya Draco dan Harry adalah sahabat yang baik, tentu keduanya sangat popular terutama Harry sendiri yang merukan pahlawan dari dunia sihir, sehingga ia mempunyai banyak fans dari berbagai kalangan. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada orang yang berhasil membuat perasaannya menjadi begitu bahagia seperti yang Draco lakukan padanya seperti ini, terlebih lagi mereka semua menyukai Harry dan berharap untuk menjadi kekasihnya karena mereka tidak melihat Harry sebagai Harry Potter, namun sebagai selebritis yang menjadi pahlawan. Harry menatap anak laki-laki manis yang ada di pangkuannya ini, Draco adalah satu-satunya orang yang melihat Harry sebagai Harry saja, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Anak ini selalu terlihat apa adanya dan berpenampilan sederhana, tidak berlebihan seperti orang lain namun auranya jauh terlihat lebih indah dan nyata dari mereka semua, oleh karena hal itulah maka tidak heran kalau Harry sangat menyukai Draco dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Perasaan yang sekadar sahabat biasa mulai berubah saat mereka berusia 12 tahun, ia mulai melihat Draco dalam artian yang lain dan baru dapat menangkap si pangeran dari Ravenclaw ini pada tahun keempat mereka di Hogwarts. Sampai sekarang Harry hanya dapat berterima kasih kepada Melin karena Sirius memberikan ijin padanya untuk berhubungan dengan Draco, Harry merasa beruntung karena itu sebab ia tahu kalau Sirius adalah orang yang bergitu Overprotektif bila berhubungan dengan masalah Draco.

Lamunan Harry buyar ketika ia merasakan sentuhan tangan halus di wajahnya, Harry tersenyum kecil sembari memegang tangan itu sebelum mencium jemari mungil milik Draco di bibirnya.

"Kau melamun dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Harry. Sebetulnya aku ingin membiarkanmu seperti ini terus, tapi aku kasihan melihat bibi Lily sedih bila ia tahu anaknya menjadi pelamun yang bertampang bodoh seperti ini." Ujar Draco dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Mom akan membunuhku hidup-hidup." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco, "Dan tentu saja, kau masih terus menyukaiku meskipun aku gila atau maniak sekalipun."

"Tentu saja itu benar," jawab Draco sebelum bibir mungilnya dilumat oleh bibir Harry. Keduanya berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan sangat panas, Draco merasakan tangan Harry menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sebelum berhenti pada bagian belakang tubuhnya untuk membelai punggungnya.

Draco melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Harry dan membiarkan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu untuk terus menciumnya, keduanya baru berhenti berciuman saat udara menjadi masalahnya. Draco menempelkan dahinya pada Harry dan menatap kedua mata emerald yang sangat indah itu, di sana Draco bisa melihat segalanya dari diri Harry. Emosi, keinginan, tabiat, dan sihir, Draco bisa melihat jiwa orang lain bila ia menatap mata mereka dengan lekat-lekat. Dan saat ini yang Draco lihat dari diri Harry adalah sebuah kebahagiaan dan juga ketakutan pada saat yang sama.

Apa yang Harry takutkan sehingga membuatnya begitu khawatir seperti ini? Draco bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ia tidak berani mengutarakan apa yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Harry karena ia takut Harry akan menyangkal atau yang lebih parah adalah menghindar, untuk itu Draco hanya bisa menatap mata Harry dengan tatapan kalem. Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu membelai bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir yang ada di dahi Harry, ia menggunakan telunjuk tangannya untuk mengikuti symbol kutukan Avada Kedavra yang pernah dilemparkan oleh Voldemort kepada Harry.

"Apa tanda ini masih membuatmu kesakitan?" Tanya Draco pelan.

Harry diam untuk sementara sebelum mengangguk, "Sedikit."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya Harry tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud apa maksud dari Draco.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia terus menatap bekas luka itu. Memang tanda sambaran petir yang ada di dahi Harry sepintas terlihat seperti tanda luka biasa, namun bila dilihat oleh mata yang peka maka mereka dapat melihat residu sihir hitam yang mengalir keluar dari tanda milik Harry. Draco menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu kalau Harry tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak ingin semua orang tahu. Dan Draco tahu apa yang disembunyikan oleh Harry, semenjak kebangkitan Voldemort pada tahun keempat mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts, tanda itu berhubungan langsung dengan Voldemort dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Harry terkoneksi langsung dengan sang pangeran kegelapan. Harry tahu akan semuanya, namun alasan mengapa Harry menyimpan rahasia ini sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

"Draco?" panggil Harry. "Apa maksud yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

Draco menggeleng pelan, "Lupakan saja. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang penting." Jawabnya pelan, "Aku harap pada tahun kelima ini tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat serius seperti tahun keempat kemarin."

"Aku tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti semuanya dengan baik, Harry. Karena aku tahu di dalam hatimu kau mengerti semua ini." Ujar Draco yang menurut Harry seperti mengucapkan sebuah teka-teki yang sulit untuk dipecahkan.

Harry mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Draco dan membuat remaja berambut pirang tersebut semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Harry memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah kecupan yang hangat diberikan di atas bekas luka kutukannya oleh Draco, dan ia menikmati sensasi yang dibawa oleh residu sihir yang keluar dari tubuh Draco. Iya, apapun yang terjadi Harry masih memiliki Draco dan ia tidak berniat untu melepaskannya begitu saja sampai kapanpun.

* * *

AN : Thanks udah membaca

Author : Skye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K Rowlings

Warning: OOC, AU, Slash, Sub!Ravenclaw!Powerful!Draco, Dominant!Powerful!Harry, MPREG, Alive! Potters, typo, gaje!fic (sebagai pengisi kebosanan), etc

Rating: M dan T

Pairing: HPDM, JPLP, LMNM, SBRL

Genre: Romance, family, fantasy, adventure

* * *

AN: Hallo, maaf baru update fic ini sekarang. Langsung aja, selamat membaca!

* * *

**LOVE OF A MYSTIC**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Harry membuka matanya secara perlahan, sepasang mata emeraldnya menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam yang sungguh sangat aneh, bukan hanya itu saja namun tempat yang ada di sana juga begitu aneh. Harry menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing, berada di tengah hutan di mana banyak pepohonan tumbuh dengan lebatnya di sana. Harry menoleh ke sekeliling untuk menemukan sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal, tetapi usahanya itu gagal. Tempat itu sangat asing. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam benak Harry, seperti di manakah dia berada sekarang? Tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu.

Sebuah cahaya kecil berpendar muncul dari balik pohon besar yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan menuju ke arahnya, pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu pun hanya melihatnya sebelum menundukkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah karena cahaya yang gemerlap itu terbang terus melaluinya. Merasa kerlipan cahaya itu akan membawanya pada jalan keluar maka Harry pun mengikutinya.

Harry terus berjalan, ia menghiraukan rasa lelah atau seberapa lamanya ia telah berjalan mengikuti cahaya itu, yang Harry hanya tahu adalah benda itu akan membimbingnya ke suatu tempat. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Harry memiliki pikiran seperti itu, tetapi ia sangat meyakininya. Apa yang menjadi tebakan Harry ternyata benar, langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah tempat di dekat danau yang sangat besar. Tempat itu sangat indah, begitu damai dengan lambaian angin yang semilir serta pantulan dari bulan purnama di atas permukaan air danau yang sangat jernih. Namun semua itu bukanlah hal yang membuat nafas Harry serasa berhenti atau jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, tidak… ia menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah lebih dari itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat manis, begitu bercahaya dengan aura murni yang menyelimutinya. Remaja itu memiliki rambut pirang platinum yang sedikit panjang, kulit ivory yang begitu mempesona, dan yang jauh membuat penampilannya seperti seorang malaikat adalah jubah putih yang remaja laki-laki itu kenakan. Ia berdiri menghadap danau itu, membelakangi Harry, namun ia menatap bulan purnama yang terpantul pada permukaan danau seolah memberikan kesan ia tidak tersentuh oleh apapun di dunia ini. Harry menemukan sosok yang seperti malaikat itu begitu mempesona, apalagi saat pendar cahaya yang membimbing Harry ke tempat ini terbang secara perlahan mendekati remaja berambut pirang platinum itu dan menyelimutinya.

Secara perlahan Harry berjalan mendekat, ia tidak ingin terburu-buru sedikitpun juga karena ia mempunyai firasat bila ia tergesa-gesa maka sosok dari kekasihnya itu akan sirna.

"Draco." Desah Harry saat ia berdiri tepat di belakang sosok itu.

Draco mengangguk pelan, namun ia tidak membalikkan tubuh kecilnya untuk menjawab Harry ataupun menatapnya. Ia tetap berdiri di sana dan menatap pantulan sinar rembulan dengan ekspresi damai di wajah manisnya, bahkan saat Harry melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnyapun ia juga tidak berbalik sedikitpun. Namun ia membiarkan Harry melakukan apapun yang menjadi keinginannya.

Harry menikmati tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu berada dalam pelukan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar, ia sedikit penasaran dengan di mana mereka berdua berada, tetapi ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu asalkan Draco berada di dekatnya atau lebih tepatnya berada dalam pelukannya seperti saat ini. Harry memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut angin yang membelai rambutnya.

Sebuah pergantian sihir yang tidak terduga tiba-tiba terjadi, Harry membuka matanya dan ia menemukan dirinya tidak berada pada tempat yang tadi, bahkan Draco juga tidak ada dalam pelukannya. Harry menatap lurus ke depan, ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya pucat pasi serta sihirnya bergerak secara liar. Ia melihat Draco terbaring di depan sebuah altar yang mirip dengan altar pengorbanan, Draco tetap terlihat begitu damai namun ada satu hal yang membuat Harry terganggu, sosoknya bersimbah darah dengan sebuah anak panah berwarna keemasan menancap pada dadanya sebelah kiri, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Harry bergegas menuju ke arah Draco, dan ia juga menemukan mimpi buruknya berada di sana. Voldemort dalam wujud Tom Riddle berada di samping Draco, menatap sosok dari kekasih Harry itu dengan sebuah emosi yang tidak bisa Harry bayangkan sebelumnya.

**Kediaman Keluarga Potter, Godric Hollow**

"Harry…Harry… bangun, Harry!" suara itu terdengar lagi, sebuah belaian lembut di wajahnya tiba-tiba membuat Harry membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Harry menemukan Draco menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran di sana, ekspresinya sedikit panik dan terlihat lega pada saat yang sama ketika mengetahui Harry mulai bangun dan membuka kelopak matanya. Mengetahui ia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri dan bukan berada di hutan atau di tempat aneh tadi, kontan membuat Harry bernafas lega, bahkan saat ia menemukan Draco baik-baik saja rasa takutnya pun langsung sirna.

"Rupanya tadi itu adalah mimpi." Gumam Harry lirih pada dirinya sendiri, ia menyadari kalau tubunya basah oleh keringat.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi, 'Ry?" Tanya Draco dengan lembut, ia membelai rambut hitam Harry yang terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Harry menghela nafas sebelum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Draco, Harry langsung memeluk tubuh kecil milik kekasihnya dengan begitu erat. Seolah-olah ia takut kalau bayangan dalam mimpi buruknya tadi akan terjadi saat ini juga, ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda yang ada dalam pelukannya ini meskipun itu hanya dalam mimpi buruknya.

"Draco, aku takut sekali. Untunglah itu hanya mimpi." Gumam Harry. "Mimpi yang sangat buruk."

Tubuhnya sedikit rileks saat ia merasakan belaian tangan pada punggungnya, mereka berdua diam untuk sementara dengan alasan yang berbeda. Harry untuk menenangkan dirinya sementara Draco mencoba untuk memahami apa yang terjadi pada pewaris keluarga Potter tersebut.

"Apa kau mau menceritakan mimpi yang membuatmu takut ini padaku?" Tanya Draco pelan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup untuk menceritakannya atau tidak." Jawab Harry, ia mulai merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah manis kekasihnya. "Aku ingin melupakannya."

Draco menawarkan sebuah senyuman manis pada Harry, ia mengamati keadaan pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan seksama. Harry begitu berantakan, ia mengenakan T-shirt yang melekat pada tubuhnya karena tubuhnya begitu basah oleh keringat serta mengenakan celana piama warna putih. Sang Gryffindor ini memiliki mata emerald yang begitu tajam berkilat saat melihat sesuatu, dan Draco menemukan kilat ke-_possessive-_an saat ia melihat ke arah Draco, terkadang tatapan itu membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Rambut Harry terlihat jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya karena pengaruh tidurnya. Hal ini membuat Harry terlihat begitu seksi.

Draco beranjak dari posisinya dan memberikan kecupan lembut pada kening Harry, berharap kalau apa yang ia lakukan itu mampu untuk membuat Harry sedikit baikan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu, kalau kau tidak ingin maka tidak perlu kau ceritakan." Kata Draco lembut, ia mencium hidung Harry secara perlahan, "Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, 'Ry, kau harus ingat itu."

Kedua mata Harry terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Draco, rasa keterkejutan serta ketidakmengertian terukir jelas pada wajah tampannya.

"Nah, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang cepatlah mandi, aku dan yang lainnya akan menunggumu di ruang tengah. Kau lupa kalau kita harus ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah?" melihat Harry mengangguk membuat Draco geleng-geleng kepala, "Sudahlah, cepat bersiap-siap."

"Kau selalu seperti ini, sangat mudah untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan." Ujar Harry yang berhasil menemukan suaranya lagi.

Draco tertawa kecil, "Aku memang mengagumkan, 'Ry, kau tidak perlu memujinya lagi."

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu!" kata Harry, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berdiri di samping Draco dan melepas T-shirt basah yang ia kenakan tadi sebelum melemparnya ke lantai.

Draco terpana saat ia melihat Harry bertelanjang dada di depannya dan menemukan kekasihnya itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus, mereka memang sering berciuman dan sebagainya namun mereka berdua belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari berciuman, dan melihat Harry seperti ini membuat wajah Draco memerah. Reaksi dari Draco itu tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian Harry, pemuda itu memberikan seringai tipis serta melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya pada pinggang Draco yang langsing.

"Apa kau suka dengan yang kau lihat sekarang ini, _Darling?" _bisik Harry dengan suara yang menggoda di telinga Draco.

Draco menghiraukan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, dengan pelan ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Harry dan berbalik ke arahnya. Ia mengecup ujung bibir Harry sebelum mengambil dua langkah ke belakang.

"Pemandangannya memang sangat menarik, 'Ry… tapi kau harus mandi dulu, aku tunggu kau di bawah." Jawab Draco yang ia buat sepercaya diri mungkin dan mencoba menangkis hipnotis dari tubuh Harry.

Dengan kedipan mata kanannya, Draco berjalan keluar dari kamar Harry. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar erangan kecewa dari Harry sebelum menutup pintu kamar milik kekasihnya itu. Merasa detak jantungnya tidak secepat orang marathon lagi, Draco membiarkan beberapa emosi yang ia tahan sejak tadi kembali muncul dari raut wajahnya. Remaja itu menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada dinding di luar kamar Harry, pikirannya kembali terbang melayang.

Teriakan Harry yang memanggil namanya tadi seperti orang ketakutan membuat Draco khawatir, Draco tahu kalau Harry tengah memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat buruk dan itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Remaja itu tidak ingin menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melihat apa yang dimimpikan oleh Harry, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kekhawatirannya sehingga Draco terpaksa menggunakan kemampuan itu. Apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpi Harry memang bisa dikatakan sebagai mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin dialami oleh siapapun, Draco sendiri merasa merinding ketika melihat tubuhnya terbaring di atas altar pengorbanan dengan bersimbah darah.

"Merlin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Draco lembut pada dirinya sendiri, ia memijat pelipis kanannya secara perlahan.

"Draco." Sebuah suara panggilan membuat lamunannya buyar, Draco membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati Lily Potter nee Evans atau ibu dari Harry tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

Draco memberikan senyuman kecil pada Lily, "Aku baik-baik saja, Bibi Lily. Aku baru saja mau turun ke lantai bawah." Jawab Draco singkat, ia beranjak dari tempat bersandarnya untuk menghampiri wanita cantik itu.

Lily menatap Draco dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya, namun Lily tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, melainkan ia bertanya apakah Harry sudah bangun apa belum dan Draco menjawabnya sudah, keduanya berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa hal yang ringan sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana Draco menemukan James Potter tengah membaca _Daily Prophet _di meja makan, James menurunkan korannya saat ia mengetahui Draco dan Lily menghampirinya. James menyingkirkan korannya dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi kepada istrinya yang tercinta, Draco yang merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah langsung memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat adegan ciuman mereka berdua. Remaja itu mengambil tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Draco baru mendongak ke atas saat ia mendengar James memberikan gelak tawa kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu, Draco. Bukankah kedua ayahmu juga sering melakukannya di hadapanmu?" Tanya James dengan senyuman lebar seperti orang bodoh di wajah tampannya.

"Er…r… ya seperti itulah, itu sangat memalukan." Jawab Draco singkat, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ah, aku bisa paham. Anak-anak itu tidak terlalu suka melihat kedua orangtuanya terlihat terlalu mesra di hadapan mereka." Ujar James, "Aku masih ingat bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat Mum dan Dad berciuman tepat di depanku, rasanya aku ingin muntah."

Draco mengangguk pelan, ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Tapi rasanya itu sangat menarik bila melakukannya di depan anak-anak." Sahut James lagi yang kali ini mendapat pukulan singkat dari Lily di kepalanya, "Lily _darling, _kenapa kau memukul kepalaku lagi?"

"Itu karena kau mengucapkan hal yang bodoh lagi, James." Jawab Lily.

"Dan juga hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan, Dad." Kali ini dari Harry yang datang ke ruangan itu. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghampiri ibunya dan memberikan ciuman di pipi kanannya, "Selamat pagi, Mum."

"Selamat pagi juga, Harry. Cepatlah duduk dan makan sarapanmu, hari ini kita sibuk sekali." Kata Lily, ia menyiapkan sepiring omelet dan roti untuk Harry serta secangkir susu hangat.

Lily melihat putra semata wayangnya itu langsung melahap sarapannya secara kilat dan dalam hitungan menit apa yang disediakan oleh Lily sudah habis dimakan oleh Harry, tidak heran kalau putranya itu tumbuh dengan cepat karena makannya saja juga begitu banyak dan lahap seperti itu. Wanita berambut _auburn _itu melirik Draco yang hanya melihat ke arah luar jendela dengan penuh ketertarikan di wajahnya, remaja itu begitu manis sampai membuat Lily ingin memeluknya dan mengadopsinya saja. Ia seperti seorang malaikat di rumah mereka, duduk manis dan sering mendengarkan apapun yang Lily ucapkan, bahkan kalau itupun keluh kesah darinya. Draco adalah pendengar yang baik, oleh karena itu Lily senang sekali menceritakan hari-harinya pada putra Sirius dan Remus itu. Entah apa yang kedua sahabatnya itu perbuat sehingga mereka berdua dapat memiliki seorang putra yang bagaikan malaikat seperti Draco ini.

Lily menghela nafasnya saat ia melihat lagi-lagi masih ada makanan yang tersisa di piring Draco dan jumlahnya juga tidak sedikit.

"Draco, mengapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, sayang?" Tanya Lily dengan nada penuh keibuan, Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan luar jendela untuk menatap Lily. Mata silver kebiruan itu mencerminkan rasa bersalah di sana. "Apakah makanannya kurang enak, sayang?"

Draco menggeleng pelan, "Makanannya sangat enak, Bibi Lily." Jawab Draco pelan, bahkan suaranya pun juga terdengar sangat merdu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

Sebuah senyuman kecil yang sendu menghiasi wajah manis Draco, "Perutku sudah kenyang, Bibi Lily, maaf."

"Ooh, jangan merasa bersalah, sayang! Aku tidak marah 'kok, kalau memang perutmu sudah kenyang itu sama sekali tidak masalah, jangan terlalu dipaksakan."

"Apa yang dikatakan bibimu itu benar, Draco. Tapi kau harus makan lebih banyak lagi, tubuhmu terlalu kecil." Imbuh James yang nyengir lebar.

"Tubuh Draco memang kecil, tapi dia seksi." Komentar dari Harry ini membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sana tercengang dan menatap Harry dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Draco menunduk malu, James memberikan senyuman yang mengatakan kalau ia bangga pada putranya sementara Lily malah memberikan tatapan marah pada Harry.

"Harry James Potter, jangan pernah mengucapkan itu lagi! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi saat kami ada di sini!" Hardik Lily seperti ibu yang marah pada anaknya.

Harry menghiraukan itu, ia malah memberikan kedipan mata pada kekasih kecilnya yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Hari ini memang sangat menakjubkan.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

Draco memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan sensasi _Apparate _mulai mempengaruhinya, perutnya sedikit bergejolak karena itu dan rasanya begitu mual. Mungkin ia tidak akan terbiasa oleh sensasi yang seperti ini, Draco merasa sedikit bersyukur saat sepasang tangan kekar memegang pingganggnya sebelum ia terjatuh ketika ia muncul di tempat tujuannya. Draco mengucapkan terima kasih kepada James yang telah membimbingnya tadi, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan kalau mereka telah berada di Diagon Alley.

Sebuah bunyi pop menarik perhatian Draco, remaja itu menemukan Harry ber-_apparate _bersama Lily. Kelihatannya pengaruh perpindahan tempat ini jauh lebih parah dirasakan oleh Harry, sebab pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur ketika mereka berdua berpijak di atas permukaan tanah. Draco hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Harry yang sedikit konyol sebelum ia menghiraukannya.

"Draconis, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujar sebuah suara lembut dari sisi kanannya. Draco menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan menemukan seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan penyihir yang ada di sana.

Mata biru milik gadis itu terlihat begitu melankolis namun ekspresinya seperti melambangkan kalau ia tengah bermimpi atau apa.

"Luna." Jawab Draco kalem kepada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Dengan siapa kau berada di sini?"

Luna Lovegood yang juga murid Ravenclaw namun berada di tahun keempat pada tahun ini melirik Draco dengan bahagia seperti biasanya, mereka berdua menciptakan sebuah gambaran yang serasi di dalam benak orang-orang, begitu sempurna sehingga mampu membuat Harry untuk cemburu.

"Aku pergi dengan Daddy, tapi kelihatannya Daddy dan aku terpisah ketika kami berada di salah satu toko. Aku pergi mengikuti seekor _Nargles_ yang ternyata membimbingku ke sini." Lontar Luna, ia melihat ke arah Harry dari atas bahu Draco. "Ah, kau bersama keluarga Potter rupanya."

Draco mengangguk, "Seharusnya kau tidak berpisah dengan ayahmu." Kata Draco. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Remaja itu berjalan menghampiri keluarga Potter, Luna melihatnya mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka sebelum Harry protes akan sesuatu dan James Potter mencegahnya, namun akhirnya mereka bertiga mengangguk dengan terpaksa setelah Draco mengucapkan apapun itu kepada mereka. Luna tersenyum saat melihat Draco memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Harry sebelum berjalan menghampirinya lagi.

"Wow… sungguh drama yang mengharukan." Ucap Luna pelan.

"Seperti itulah mereka, terlalu _overprotective_ padaku." Balas Draco, "Ayo, kuantarkan kau menemui ayahmu."

Keduanya berjalan menjauh dari keluarga kecil itu untuk menuju ke arah keramaian Diagon Alley yang pada saat itu memang cukup ramai dipadati oleh para penyihir yang ingin membelikan keperluan sekolah untuk anak-anak mereka. Draco mengamati beberapa penyihir yang ia lewati di sana, mereka begitu sibuk bahkan tidak jarang Draco mendapati anak kecil yang merengek kepada ayahnya untuk dibelikan sapu terbang sendiri. Draco tersenyum melihatnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau di surat penerimaan telah tertulis peraturan yang mengatakan kalau murid tahun pertama dilarang untuk membawa sapu terbang sendiri, kecuali Harry tentunya. Draco memutar bola matanya karena itu, James yang menginginkan putranya untuk masuk ke dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor langsung membelikan Nimbus 2000 pada tahun pertama mereka dan mengirimnya kepada Harry dengan cara yang sangat mendramatisir. Sampai sekarang kalau Draco mengingat kejadian itu, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Daddy." Seru Luna.

Draco menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang mengenakan pakaian nyentrik seperti Luna yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Laki-laki itu adalah Xenophilius Lovegood atau ayah Luna, pemimpin surat kabar _The Quibbler _yang sering memberitakan hal-hal dibatas kewajaran seperti makhluk mitos atau bahkan yang Draco tahu tidak pernah ada.

Remaja laki-laki berwajah manis itu mengamati interaksi ayah dan anak itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum Luna memberikan lambaian tangan padanya untuk mendekat. Draco berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ah, Draco Black. Luna sering sekali menceritakan dirimu padaku." Kata Xenophilius dengan senyum lebar padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Lovegood." Sapa Draco dengan sopan. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan bila bertemu dengan orang asing adalah menyapanya.

Xenophilius mengangguk untuk menanggapi salam dari Draco, keduanya berbincang-bincang untuk sementara waktu, atau yang lebih tepatnya Mr. Lovegood yang berbicara dan Draco yang mendengarkan sebab semua orang tahu kalau Draco itu lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan daripada mengucapkan kata-kata. Saat Draco ingat kalau ia harus membeli sesuatu, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka berdua sebelum beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Draco berjalan lurus menuju ke suatu bangunan yang lumayan besar di sudut Diagon Alley, remaja itu mengenakan kerudung jubahnya untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya yang mampu menunjukkan identitas siapa dirinya sebelum masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Draco menghiraukan tatapan dari beberapa penyihir yang diberikan padanya, ia terus berjalan lurus sampai ia tiba disebuah gang kecil di mana di depannya hanya ada tumpukan bata saja. Draco mengambil tongkat sihirnya, ia mengetukkan ujung tongkat sihirnya searah pada tembok itu.

Remaja itu tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan sangat terlarang, pergi ke Knockturn Alley yang merupakan tempat tergelap dari Diagon Alley dengan seorang diri saja. Bahkan bila ia pergi ke sana ditemani Sirius pun mustahil baginya untuk mendapat izin. Kalau saja bukan karena benda itu yang ada di sana maka Draco tidak ingin pergi ke sana, itulah alasannya yang sebenarnya mengapa Draco meninggalkan keluarga Potter dengan alasan untuk mengantarkan Luna. Rencananya memang seperti seorang Slytherin. Sepertinya Draco memang lebih cocok di Slytherin daripada di Ravenclaw, bahkan topi penyeleksi pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Draco lebih cocok di Slytherin daripada Ravenclaw, namun karena Draco tidak ingin membuat kedua ayahnya kecewa maka Draco memilih untuk ditempatkan di Ravenclaw. Itulah alasan mengapa Slytherin dalam hati seperti Draco berada di Ravenclaw.

Dengan tenang remaja berambut pirang platinum itu berjalan melewati _barier _yang dipasang di sana. Untung saja remaja itu menggunakan kerudung jubahnya, sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalinya. Hanya sepasang mata silver kebiruannya yang terlihat bersinar di dalam kegelapan, memberikan kesan kalau ia adalah malaikat kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Draco mencoba untuk memaksimalkan aura sihirnya sehingga tidak ada orang yang berani mendekatinya. Draco merasakan rasa humornya memuncak ketika ia melihat beberapa penyihir langsung menyingkir dari jalannya dengan ekspresi wajah pucat pasi, apakah ia sebegitu mengerikannya? Dalam hati Draco ingin tertawa saja.

Draco tiba di depan sebuah toko yang memiliki bangunan reyot, ia membaca papan nama yang tertera di sana "_Belvotr Wands". _Tanpa menghiraukan apapun Draco membuka pintu toko itu, membuat bunyi lonceng t\yang ada di atas pintu berbunyi secara pelan. Draco menemukan seorang wanita tua duduk di balik meja yang ada di sana, Draco melihat wanita tua berbaju kumal itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya secara perlahan dari atas dan bawah, sebuah senyuman lebar yang mirip seperti seorang predator muncul di wajah tua wanita itu ketika ia tahu siapa anak muda itu.

"Ah, Mr. Black, kau kembali lagi rupanya." Ujar wanita itu dengan ramah. "Tongkat sihir yang anda pesan sudah jadi seperti janjiku minggu lalu."

Draco mendekat ke arahnya, ia melihat sebuah kotak kayu terletak di atas meja di depan wanita itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Draco membuka kotak kayu itu dan mendapati sebuah tongkat sihir yang begitu indah terletak di dalamnya. Tongkat itu berwarna hitam pekat dengan garis putih di sana, saat Draco memegangnya ia bisa merasakan sihirnya menarik sihir yang ada dalam tongkat itu.

"14 inchi, kayu hitam Ygdrazzil dengan inti dari urat naga pelangi berusia 5000 tahun serta darah dari Chimera silver yang sangat dipercaya sudah punah. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bahan-bahan dari tongkat itu bisa memilihmu sebelum dibuat, dari pengalamanku selama 250 tahun tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan kombinasi dari benda itu." Ujar nenek tua itu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak memintanya." Jawab Draco, ia mengayunkan tongkat barunya itu dan secara sekejap mereka berdua merasakan sihir yang begitu luar biasa ditimbulkan oleh tongkat itu.

Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah manis Draco, ia bukanlah anak lugu yang selama ini orang kira. Di balik parasnya yang manis beserta julukannya sebagai putra dari Sirius Black yang juga adalah icon dari _The Order, _Draco memiliki jiwa yang sangat gelap. Dari apa yang lukisan Walburga katakan, Draco adalah seorang Black sejati yang juga memiliki darah penyihir hitam yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan kalau disuruh memilih, maka Draco akan senang hati akan memilih Dark Magic. Ketertarikannya pada sihir hitam memang ia rahasiakan dari siapapun, bahkan Harry sendiripun tidak tahu. Draco takut kalau Harry mengetahui ketertarikannya pada sihir hitam, pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya. Memang itu adalah sebuah kelemahan tapi Draco tidak peduli.

"Berapa semua ini?" Tanya Draco pelan, ia memasukkan tongkat sihir keduanya ke dalam jubah yang ia kenakan.

"20 galleon, anak muda. Ingatlah, jangan biarkan siapapun memegang tongkat itu selain dirimu. Sihir dari Chimera telah memilihmu sehingga mereka yang memegangnya akan langsung meninggal terkena racunnya." Pesan nenek pembuat tongkat sihir itu.

Draco mengangukkan kepalanya, ia meletakkan uangnya di atas meja itu dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia langsung pergi dari sana. Suara bunyi lonceng dari dalam toko mengiringi kepergiannya dengan meninggalkan lambaian jubah hitam yang ia kenakan karena tertiup angin.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Au, OOC, Slash, sub!Ravenclaw!Draco, Dom!Powerful!Harry, typo

Pairing: HPDM, SBRL

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family, adventure, etc.

* * *

**LOVE OF A MYSTIC**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Keadaan Diagon Alley yang sangat ramai itu membuat para penyihir yang berlalu lalang di sana sama sekali tidak memperharikan sebuah sosok mungil berjubah hitam yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah tempat yang mereka yakini adalah pintu masuk ke dalam sebuah Alley yang begitu terlarang dan berbahaya. Sosok kecil itu hanya berjalan, menjauh dari keramaian untuk menuju ke tempat di mana keluarganya telah menanti. Sebuah angin yang lumayan keras bertiup ke arahnya, membuat kerudung jubah yang ia kenakan turun dari menutupi kepala dan sebagian atas wajahnya. Memperlihatkan sosok rupawannya kepada dunia.

Draco Black, sosok kecil yang baru keluar dari _Knockturn Alley _tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, ia hanya berharap tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya di tempat yang kelam tadi. Tentu saja kecuali wanita tua tersebut yang bisa mengenali identitasnya sebelum ia mengucapkan nama padanya (yang tentu saja tidak akan ia lakukan), bagaimana Draco bisa mengenal wanita itu dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti, yang ia ketahui adalah hatinya menuntun Draco ke tempat wanita tadi. Apapun yang terjadi Draco sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik.

Rasanya hal itu seperti panggilan dari sesuatu kepadanya, pertama kali Draco memasuki tempat itu ia merasakan sihir menuntunnya ke tempat wanita tua pembuat tongkat sihir tersebut, entah bagaimana kemudian Draco tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Langkah kakinya menuntun remaja manis itu berhenti di depan toko buku yang sangat terkenal di Diagon Alley, Draco menarik pintunya dan masuk ke dalam toko. Di dalam toko Draco menemukan bermacam-macam buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, mungkin lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Beberapa penyihir juga berada di sana untuk membeli buku ataupun hanya melihat-lihat saja. Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco mencari label yang akan menuntunnya ke sektor buku rune, namun ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberuntungan untuk menemukannya.

Remaja itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya, buku pelajarannya sudah ditangani oleh Remus dan sudah dibeli beberapa hari yang lalu. Remaja itu berada di toko ini karena ia ingin membeli buku rune kuno, bukan untuk buku sekolah atau apa tetapi karena Draco mempunyai keinginan untuk mempelajarinya lebih dalam lagi mengenai rune, Draco mempunyai perasaan kalau rune kuno akan menolongnya di masa depan entah kapan itu.

Draco menemukan bagian rak yang ia maksud tadi, dengan terburu-buru ia berjalan ke arah sana, saking terburu-burunya Draco tidak melihat dirinya berjalan ke arah seorang pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, akibat hal itu keduanya bertabrakan dan terjatuh di sana.

"Aw." Dengus Draco, sikunya terasa sakit sekali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda yang Draco tabrak tadi.

Tanpa melihat ke arah orang itu Draco mengangguk, ia merasakan kedua lengan kekar membantunya untuk berdiri pada kedua kakinya dan pada saat itulah Draco mulai melihat pada siapa orang yang membantunya tadi. Kedua mata Draco membulat tidak percaya pada sosok orang tersebut, mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

"Hello, Black. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah dirimu." Ujar pemuda itu dengan suara lembut.

Draco yang tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari pemuda itu dan melihatnya untuk lebih jelas. Pemuda yang menolongnya itu mempunyai tubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya, Draco tidak akan heran pada hal itu sebab hampir semua anak laki-laki yang seusia dengannya pasti memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dan tentu saja lebih kekar dari dirinya, ambil contohnya saja adalah Harry dan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia memiliki rambut pendek yang tertata rapi, berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang sangat gelap, kulitnya sedikit pucat dan memiliki sepasang mata almond yang sangat indah. Dalam artian singkat pemuda itu sangat tampan, Draco yakin orang itu pasti mampu membius siapapun untuk bertekuk lutut di depannya, Draco memutar kedua matanya karena memikirkan hal yang sedikit gila seperti tadi.

"Sama juga sepertimu, Nott." Balas Draco.

Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan anak laki-laki dari Slytherin yang ada di hadapannya saat melihat Draco, pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah Draco yang masih menatapnya tanpa emosi di sana. Saat Nott begitu dekat dengannya, tangannya membelai pipi Draco dengan penuh hasrat di sana. Draco menepisnya dengan lembut dan memberinya tatapan ganas.

"Menyingkir dariku, Nott!" kata Draco dengan kalem seperti biasanya.

"Untuk apa aku menyingkir darimu, Black. Ini adalah kesempatan yang langka di mana aku menemukan pangeran dari Ravenclaw sendirian tanpa _The Golden Boy_di sampingnya, mungkin hari ini adalah keberuntunganku." Kata Nott yang masih menyeringai padanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya, Nott memang berasal dari Slytherin dan juga dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang di dunia sihir, selain itu dia adalah teman yang baik bagi Draco meskipun sifatnya tidak begitu baik seperti kelihatannya. Satu hal yang Draco benci dari Nott adalah pemuda itu begitu terobsesi pada Draco sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Draco tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Theo begitu tertarik pada Draco yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak mempunyai daya tarik itu. Draco hanya remaja biasa yang tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali, betapa salahnya Draco berpikiran seperti itu karena ia jauh dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Hampir semua orang tergila-gila pada Draco, termasuk Nott, hanya saja Draco tidak pernah menyadarinya. Sehingga tidak heran kalau Theo dan Harry tidak pernah akur, selain itu mereka berasal dari dua asrama yang saling bermusuhan juga tidak membantu keadaannya tersebut.

"Theodore, tolong jangan terlalu dekat padaku!" ujar Draco sedikit lebih tegas, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Theo yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Draco, ayolah… sekali saja kau harus mau keluar bersamaku! Aku akan mentraktirmu." Kata Theo pelan, ia memberikan senyumannya kepada Draco dengan begitu lembut.

Draco menghela nafasnya karena ini, ia menyukai Theo sebagai teman atau malah sebagai seorang saudara, tidak lebih dari itu karena semua orang tahu kalau orang yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari sisi asmara milik Draco hanyalah Harry seorang. Remaja itu menggeleng pelan, ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Theo karena Draco bukanlah orang yang kejam tetapi Draco juga tidak ingin memberikan harapan kepada temannya ini.

"Theo, aku sudah bersama Harry. Karena itu aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu seperti ini." Jawab Draco dengan nada lembut. "Maaf, Theo."

Theo mengerutkan keningnya, "Selalu saja Potter. Kau tidak mau menerimaku karena kau bersama dengan Potter, sebenarnya apa bagusnya Potter itu untukmu, Draco! Apa dia jauh lebih istimewa dariku?" kata Theo sedikit keras, membuat beberapa orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka.

"Theo, pelankan suaramu!" bisik Draco, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa orang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Draco menghela nafas, ia paling tidak suka bila menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sebab sejak kecil Draco memang tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan memelankan suaraku kalau ini menyangkut masalah Potter, Draco." Kata Theo, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Draco menatap ke arah temannya itu, atau yang ia pikir adalah temannya tersebut. "Maafkan aku, Theo." Sahut Draco lirih, ia memberikan senyuman tipisn kepada murid Slytherin tersebut.

Theo menatap remaja berwajah manis itu dengan rautan kua masam, ia msih kesal dengan keputusan Draco yang lebih memilih Potter daripada dirinya. Ia tahu kalau Draco tidak ingin membuatnya kesal ataupun marah seperti ini, tetapi Theo tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak bersikap seperti ini, ia akan selalu marah bila nama Potter selalu dikait-kaitkan dalam hidupnya, apalagi bila Potter keluar sebagai pemenang untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang yang ia sukai. Ugh... betapa Theo sangat membenci Potter saat ini. Paling tidak Theo ingin menggantikan posisi Potter di dalam hati Draco.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu memberikan glare kepada orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua, membuat mereka yang melihat tersebut langsung pergi dan melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan pada awalnya.

"_It's okay, Dray. _Maaf kalau aku kelepasan seperti ini, sebenarnya bukan niatku untuk marah-marah padamu di toko buku." Kata Theo dengan senyum kecil di wajah tampannya.

Draco yang melihat itu hanya memberikan senyum kecil juga, ia mengangguk pelan pada Theo.

"Tapi ini bukan berarti aku senang dengan pilihanmu atas Potter." Ujar Theo lagi, kali ini diselingi dengan nada sinis dan kesal seperti tadi.

"Aku tahu, dan maaf sekali lagi." Jawab Draco.

Keduanya berbincang-bincang untuk sesaat mengenai rencana tahun kelima mereka, Theo yang teringat harus mengunjungi beberapa toko lainnya langsung berpamitan kepada Draco, yang membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan serta senyuman manis dari wajahnya itu. Dan saat ini, kita menemukan Draco berdiri sendiri di depat rak buku besar yang berjenis rune kuno, salah satu dari beberapa subjek sihir yang paling tidak disukai oleh murid pada umumnya, kecuali Draco sendiri dan beberapa murid lainnya tentunya.

Sejak kecil Draco selalu tertarik pada seni rune kuno, model hurufnya mempunyai banyak jenis yang tidak terduga, bahkan dialeknya itu juga bermacam-macam. Oleh karena itu sejak tahun ketiga ketika semua murid sudah mulai diijinkan untuk mengambil pelajaran tambahan, ia tidak mengambil ramalan seperti kebanyakan orang, melainkan ia mengambil rune kuno. Entah mengapa apa yang membuat Draco tertarik ia pun masih bingung, Cuma ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat hebat mengenai pelajaran ini. Bukan karena untuk terlihat keren untuk mempelajarinya, namun Draco merasakan sihir yang sangat tersembunyi di sana.

Draco mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit yang berwarna hitam dari salah satu rak buku, buku itu berjudul '_Apa yang Kau Pikirkan tentang Huruf itu' _yang tertulis dalam rune persia yang sangat kuno. Dilihat dari tebalnya debu yang menyelimutinya, Draco dapat memastikan kalau buku ini telah berada di dalam rak sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengambilnya. Draco mencoba untuk melihat siapa pengarang buku ini, ia mencoba mencari nama pengarangnya namun ia tidak menemukannya di mana-mana, hal ini membuatnya tambah penasaran. Biasanya nama pengarang dari sebuah buku itu pasti tertera di sampul buku tersebut atau di baliknya, tetapi sudah berapa kalipun Draco mencoba untuk mencarinya ia tidak juga menemukannya. Remaja berwajah manis itu ingin sekali mengembalikan benda itu ke dalam raknya, namun ia tidak bisa karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Akhirnya Draco pun memutuskan untuk membelinya.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu terlonjak terkejut saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan sebuah bibir yang lembut mencium lehernya. Draco ingin berontak, namun ia kembali rileks saat ia mengenali sihir dari Harry berada di belakangnya. Orang yang memeluknya itu adalah kekasihnya yang hilang sedari tadi ternyata.

"Aku tidak terkejut lagi kalau aku menemukanmu di depan rak buku rune seperti ini, Dray." Ujar Harry dengan suara yang begitu menggoda. Remaja berambut hitam itu meletakkan wajahnya pada leher Draco dan menciuminya.

"Harry, kita di tempat umum!" protes Draco, wajahnya semerah tomat.

Draco merasakan Harry tersenyum, "Siapa yang peduli. Mereka punya urusan sendiri jadi untuk apa mereka ikut campur urusan kita." Ujar Harry dengan santai, "Dan terlebih lagi aku sangat merindukanmu."

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya karena tingkah kekasihnya, Harry begitu mendramatisir seperti biasanya. Padahal yang harusnya mendramatisir itu adalah Draco, tapi ini malah terbalik di Harry.

"Kita berpisah tidak sampai satu jam lamanya, Potter." Bisik Draco, ia mencubit lengan Harry dengan cubitan penuh sayang.

Sebuah ciuman lembut kali ini mendarat pada pipi kanan Draco.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku sangat merindukanmu dan tidak ingin berpisah darimu lagi." Kata Harry yang seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang begitu _possessive _pada mainan mereka. Membayangkan itu membuat senyuman Draco mengembang.

"Aku tahu, nah... lepaskan aku dulu." Kata Draco yang mencoba untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi bukannya dilepaskan, pelukan itu malah menjadi semakin erat.

"Harry James Potter!" desis Draco. Ia berbalik, namun masih berada dalam pelukan Harry.

"_Yes, darling?_" jawab Harry dengan nada polos, tapi ekspresinya berbeda dengan nadanya. Kelihatannya Harry begitu menikmati situasi ini karena Draco bisa melihat senyuman-seringai di wajah tampannya.

Draco memegang bahu Harry yang lebar itu dengan kedua tangannya (ia telah meletakkan buku yang ia pegang tadi di salah satu rak sebelum ia ambil lagi), kalau saja orang yang dihadapannya ini bukan Harry Potter, sang kekasihnya tercinta, pasti Draco sudah memukul orang itu dengan benda yang sangat keras atau bahkan melemparkan kutukan padanya. Tapi sayangnya Draco tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Harry karena beberapa alasan, salah satunya adalah Harry adalah _master _untuk mengalihkan pandangan Draco dalam sekejap sehingga ia tidak akan memukul Harry. Kekasihnya ini sehararusnya di tempatkan di Slytherin, dan mengapa ia di tempatkan di Gryffindor itu pun masih menjadi misteri yang sampai saat ini belum dapat Draco pecahkan.

"Harry."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau memberikanku ciuman, Dray." Ujar Harry.

"Di sini? Tapi ini tempat umum." Sahut Draco yang protes.

"Sudah aku katakan tadi, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan saat ini juga." Jawab Harry yang masih keras kepala.

Draco menatap kedua mata Harry dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana di balik kilatan jenaka yang Harry tunjukan, orang ini memang cocok berada di Slytherin dari pada di Gryffindor. Karena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman erat Harry, akhirnya Draco menyerah pula. Ia berdiri sedikit berjinjit dan memberikan ciuman di pipi Harry.

"Hei, aku ingin ciuman di bibir, Dray." Rengek Harry, sebelum sebuah seringai yang membuat wajahnya menjadi jauh lebih tampan itu muncul. "Dan aku akan mendapatkannya sekarang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Harry mendorong tubuh Draco ke rak buku dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil kekasihnya dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar. Sebelum Draco dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata protes, bibir Harry meredamnya dan menciumnya. Draco yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Harry itu hanya bisa terdiam, shock untuk sementara. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya ketika lidah Harry menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk meminta pintu masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang manis itu. Dan tidak lama setelah ini lidah keduanya saling menari di dalam mulut Draco, sebuah tarian yang eksotis di mana Harry yang seperti biasanya keluar menjadi pemenang. Remaja yang bertubuh lebih besar itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Draco melenguh penuh kenikmatan dan sepenuhnya menyerahkan dirinya pada Harry, hal ini terbukti saat Draco memegang rambut hitam Harry yang berantakan itu dan menariknya pelan untuk mendorong Harry agar menciumnya lebih dalam. Harry pun mengabulkannya.

Keduanya berciuman terus di tempat yang sama, bahkan kedua tangan Harry yang tadi mencengkeram pinggang Draco dengan erat pun langsung ia lepaskan untuk memegang ke bagian badannya yang lain.

"Harry..." desah Draco pelan, ia merasakan tubuh Harry semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Ssst... pelankan suaramu, Dray. Kau tidak inginkan semua orang mendengarmu?" goda Harry.

Draco hanya bisa menatap Harry seolah-olah kekasihnya itu sudah tidak waras, di tempat mereka memang sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang, baik Harry dan Draco tahu kalau rune kuno itu tidak terlalu diminati oleh kebanyakan orang sehingga mereka jarang terlihat di bagian tokoh ini, namun itulah yang Harry harapkan atau yang sebenarnya Harry fantasikan. Berada di tempat umum bersama Draco di mana tempat itu jarang dikunjungi oleh orang sehingga ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia sukai kepada Draco, dan perasaan berada dalam bahaya ketika mereka akan tertangkap basah oleh orang lain benar-benar membuat Harry merasa tertantang.

Dan itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini kepada kekasihnya yang mendesahkan nafas penuh nikmat ketika Harry menyentuh titik yang sangat sensitif pada belakang telinga Draco menggunakan bibirnya, seharusnya Harry mendapat julukan sebagai '_The Best Kisser' _bila ia saja mampu membuat Draco yang terkenal begitu kaku akan semua orang seperti seorang yang meleleh di tangan Harry. Harry tersenyum bangga akan hasil karyanya itu.

Tanpa sadar Draco yang menutup kedua kelopak matanya itu membukanya, ia terkejut saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata kecoklatan yang terlihat begitu kaget namun juga kesal pada saat yang sama. Gadis berambut ikal berwarna kecoklatan yang berdiri di belakang Harry itu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi, ia melakukannya berulang kali sehingga mirip sekali dengan ikat mas yang mengambil nafasnya di dalam air.

Hermione Granger, salah satu dari sahabat Harry terlihat begitu terkejut saat menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan temannya kepada pangeran Ravenclaw itu.

"Harry James Potter, cepat lepaskan pelukanmu dari Draco sebelum aku terpaksa mengutukmu dengan kutukan tak-termaafkan!" kata Hermione dengan tegas, wajahnya memerah saat ia melihat hal itu.

Harry yang terkejut mendengar suara Hermione langsung menoleh ke belakang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Draco yang masih kaku karena shock.

"Oh, Hai, Mione." Sapa Harry dengan suara santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Alis kiri Hermione berkedut, menandakan kalau ia benar-benar kesal. Dalam situasi seperti ini Draco hanya ingin pergi, ia tidak ingin menghadapi kemarahan seorang Hermione Granger yang terkenal sudah menjadi legenda di kalangan anak-anak Gryffindor, gadis itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada seekor naga yang sedang mengamuk.

"Jangan 'Hai, Mione' padaku, Harry Potter. Apa kau tidak punya tempat lain untuk melakukan hal...hal... seperti ini." Di sini wajah Hermione memerah sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mengapa juga kau harus memilih toko buku?"

Harry memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang mengatakan 'aku-_innocent-_dan-tidak-tahu-apa-apa' kepada Hermione, tapi bukan namanya Hermione Granger kalau ia jatuh pada jebakan sahabatnya itu. Hermione telah mengenal Harry dengan baik sehingga ia bisa menemukan kalau ekspresi tadi adalah trik belaka.

"Sebab tempat ini sangat nyaman, dan terlebih lagi Draco benar-benar membuatku ingin menciumnya." Kata Harry, ia mencium kening kekasihnya sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Draco.

Kedua mata kecoklatan milik Hermione membulat penuh shock atas perkataan Harry tadi, tidak pernah terpikir bahkan di dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun kalau Harry Potter yang telah menjadi temannya selama empat tahun itu mempunyai jiwa pervert namun romantis pada saat yang sama. Hermione beranjak untuk melihat Draco, anak itu terlihat begitu memerah, entah karena malu akan apa yang ia dan Harry lakukan barusan atau karena ia marah, Hermione kurang yakin juga.

"Harry, kau benar-benar gila." Komentar Hermione yang masih shock dengan pernyataan Harry.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin itu ada benarnya juga kalau aku memang gila." Jawabnya sebelum meringis kesakitan karena Draco memukul lengannya dengan pelan, "Hei, seharusnya kau setuju denganku, Dray!"

Draco memutar matanya karena tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum juga karena sikap manis Harry yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada Draco. Mau tidak mau Draco tidak bisa marah pada Harry, remaja berambut pirang platinum tersebut memberikan anggukan kecil kepada Hermione sebagai permintaan maaf sebelum gadis berambut coklat itu memberikannya senyuman klasik miliknya.

"Harry, aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk menciumku. Tapi haruskah kau melakukannya di tempat umum seperti toko buku?" ujar Draco dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya. "Apa yang akan ayahmu katakan bila ia melihatmu seperti ini."

Harry berpikir sejenak sebelum sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Draco dan berbisik dengan suara nakal khas miliknya.

"Dia akan bangga pada putranya karena ia telah menjadi seseorang yang pemberani." Bisik Harry singkat, sebelum mencium pipi Draco.

Wajah Draco memerah seketika, ia memukul dada Harry dengan tangan kanannya, namun sayangnya ia kalau cepat dari Harry yang menangkap tangan itu dengan refleks seeorang seeker dan memegangnya sebelum mencium jemari mungil milik Draco dengan penuh kasih sayang. Draco ingin sekali memprotes apa yang Harry lakukan, apalagi ia melakukannya di depan Hermione dari semua orang. Tapi kata-katanya tertahan di dalam mulutnya saat Draco menangkap sebersit emosi yang sangat kuat dari balik mata emerald milik Harry yang begitu mempesona, Draco kurang bisa menangkap emosi apa itu namun entah mengapa tatapan yang Harry berikan itu mampu membuat tubuhnya merasa hangat. Bahkan secara tidak langsung Draco merasakan sentuhan sihir dari kekasihnya yang mencoba untuk meraih miliknya, mengajaknya bersatu untuk selamanya.

Bukan hanya Draco saja yang bisa merasakan sensasi hangat dari Harry, Hermione saja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka juga bisa merasakan hal itu. Sihir Harry begitu kuat, namun terasa begitu hangat dan begitu menjaga. Dalam hati Hermione merasa iri terhadap pasangan yang ada di hadapannya, mereka begitu serasi dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tidak pernah sekalipun hermione menemui ikatan yang rekat seperti ini sebelumnya, dan Hermione sendiri juga ingin merasakannya sendiri.

Harry melepaskan tangan Draco, ia menatap wajah manis kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang di sana. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya, membuat wajah tampannya semakin bersinar saat ia melakukan itu. Pemuda itu membelai pipi Draco dengan perlahan, merasakan kulit lembut yang sangat ranum itu bersemu pink secara perlahan. Begitu manis, seperti itulah isi dari pikiran Harry saat ini. Remaja itu mengecup bibir Draco untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum melepaskan Draco dari dirinya.

"Harry?" tanya Draco lembut, serasa melupakan kalau ada seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan yang tengah memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Ssst..." Harry meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir ranum Draco, ia tersenyum. "Aku dan Hermione akan menunggumu di luar, carilah buku yang kau inginkan sebelum menemui kami."

Draco mengangguk mengerti, ia melihat kekasihnya itu berjalan menghampiri Hermione dan menariknya pergi menjauh dari Draco, meninggalkan Draco sendirian di sana tentunya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Draco mencoba mencerna dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, ia menghela nafas pelan saat ia ingat kalau ada buku Rune yang menunggu perhatiannya saat ini.

* * *

**Stasiun King Cross, London**

Draco tersenyum kecil saat ia berhasil melewati portal di stasiun yang membatasi antara dunia muggle dengan dunia sihir, dari kejauhan Draco bisa menangkap sosok tua namun megah dari _Hogwarts express _yang telah membawanya ke Hogwarts sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Di belakangnya Sirius dan Remus membantunya membawa trolly kopernya yang berjumlah lebih dari satu, Draco tidak pernah mengerti apa yang Sirius pikirkan ketika ia memberikan ide kepada Draco untuk membawa semua bajunya. Memang Sirius adalah tipe orangtua yang _overprotective _dan mudah khawatir akan Draco, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?

Sebuah silhuet berwarna putih dari atas langit menyita perhatian Draco, untuk sesaat Draco mengagumi keindahan burung hantu yang terbang itu. Ia menyadari kalau burung hantu tersebut adalah Hedwig, burung hantu peliharaan milik Harry. Kalau Hedwig berada di tempat ini berarti Harry dan keluarga Potter juga berada di sini.

Hedwig yang sedari tadi terbang menatap kerumunan orang banyak yang berlalu lalang di stasiun, mata keemasan miliknya menangkap sosok rupawan yang tidak lain adalah sang malaikat yang merupakan orang terkasih dari majikannya. Tanpa pikir lagi burung yang sangat cerdik tersebut terbang menukik ke bawah dan menghampiri Draco, dengan perlahan ia mendarat di atas bahu Draco dan memilih untuk bertengger di sana.

"Hei, Hedwig. Bagaimana kabarmu selama musim panas?" tanya Draco, suaranya begitu melodius yang membuat Hedwig ber-uhu riang. "Di mana Harry saat ini?"

Dan begitu namanya meluncur dari bibir Draco, sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang sebelum sebuah kecupan lembut Draco rasakan di pipi kanannya. Dan seperti inilah apa yang akan ia rasakan selama perjalanan, Draco rasa tahun kelimanya berada di Hogwarts kelak akan menjadi sangat menarik. Tentunya kalau Harry mau menjaga kedua tangannya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa menyentuh Draco di sana sini, tapi sayangnya keinginan terakhir Draco tidak akan terpenuhi karena Draco tahu kalau Harry pasti selalu ingin menyentuh Draco di manapun dan kapanpun juga. Memiliki kekasih berotak _pervert _seperti Harry memang selalu menimbulkan hal-hal yang tidak akan terduga sebelumnya dan hal itulah yang akan membuat semuanya menarik.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir, maaf apabila tidak sempat membalas Review

Author: Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, creature!fic, etc**  
**

Rating: T

Pairing: HPDM

Genre: Romance

* * *

**LOVE OF A MYSTIC**

**By  
**

**Sky**

* * *

**Stasiun King Cross, London**

Draco tersenyum kecil saat ia berhasil melewati portal di stasiun yang membatasi antara dunia muggle dengan dunia sihir, dari kejauhan Draco bisa menangkap sosok tua namun megah dari _Hogwarts express _yang telah membawanya ke Hogwarts sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Di belakangnya Sirius dan Remus membantunya membawa trolly kopernya yang berjumlah lebih dari satu, Draco tidak pernah mengerti apa yang Sirius pikirkan ketika ia memberikan ide kepada Draco untuk membawa semua bajunya. Memang Sirius adalah tipe orangtua yang _overprotective _dan mudah khawatir akan Draco, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?

Sebuah silhuet berwarna putih dari atas langit menyita perhatian Draco, untuk sesaat Draco mengagumi keindahan burung hantu yang terbang itu. Ia menyadari kalau burung hantu tersebut adalah Hedwig, burung hantu peliharaan milik Harry. Kalau Hedwig berada di tempat ini berarti Harry dan keluarga Potter juga berada di sini.

Hedwig yang sedari tadi terbang menatap kerumunan orang banyak yang berlalu lalang di stasiun, mata keemasan miliknya menangkap sosok rupawan yang tidak lain adalah sang malaikat yang merupakan orang terkasih dari majikannya. Tanpa pikir lagi burung yang sangat cerdik tersebut terbang menukik ke bawah dan menghampiri Draco, dengan perlahan ia mendarat di atas bahu Draco dan memilih untuk bertengger di sana.

"Hei, Hedwig. Bagaimana kabarmu selama musim panas?" tanya Draco, suaranya begitu melodius yang membuat Hedwig ber-uhu riang. "Di mana Harry saat ini?"

Dan begitu namanya meluncur dari bibir Draco, sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang sebelum sebuah kecupan lembut Draco rasakan di pipi kanannya. Dan seperti inilah apa yang akan ia rasakan selama perjalanan, Draco rasa tahun kelimanya berada di Hogwarts kelak akan menjadi sangat menarik. Tentunya kalau Harry mau menjaga kedua tangannya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa menyentuh Draco di sana sini, tapi sayangnya keinginan terakhir Draco tidak akan terpenuhi karena Draco tahu kalau Harry pasti selalu ingin menyentuh Draco di manapun dan kapanpun juga. Memiliki kekasih berotak _pervert _seperti Harry memang selalu menimbulkan hal-hal yang tidak akan terduga sebelumnya dan hal itulah yang akan membuat semuanya menarik.

"Mencariku?" tanya Harry dengan lembut.

Draco menggeleng pelan, ia tidak mau mengakuinya karena semua itu membuatnya malu. Remaja manis itu melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan kekasihnya, ia memberikan senyuman manis kepada Harry sebelum berjinjit dan mencium kening Harry yang tertutup oleh rambut hitam lebatnya. Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kita akan telat kalau tidak segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta." Kata Draco, ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil ketika menyadari tatapan 'hilang' yang ada di wajah tampan Harry.

"Kau sedikit aneh pagi ini." Komentar Harry.

"Tidak, Harry. Aku tidak aneh, tapi beginilah aku yang sebenarnya. Ayo, aku yakin teman-temanmu sudah menantimu di dalam kereta." Ajak Draco, ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada lengan kiri Harry, "Kau sudah berpamitan pada paman James dan bibi Lily, 'kan?"

Harry mengangguk, "Iya, Mum mencarimu tadi. Kurasa Mum merindukanmu lagi."

Draco tertawa kecil karena itu, kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatap Harry dengan lekat-lekat, "Kurasa bibi Lily terlalu menyukaiku, 'Ry. Padahal kami baru saja mengobrol tidak lebih dari tiga jam yang lalu."

"Mum memang menyukaimu, Dray. Mungkin dalam anggapan Mum, kau adalah anak yang selama ini diidamkannya." Di sini terdapat nada sedih dalam suara Harry, namun Harry yang pandai menyembunyikannya tidak membiarkan semuanya untuk tahu, hanya saja itu tidak berguna bila lawan bicaranya adalah Draco Black yang telah mengenalnya sejak kecil.

Remaja manis yang memiliki sepasang mata silver kebiruan menghela nafas panjang, ia melepaskan pelukan tangannya pada lengan Harry. Namun ia tidak menjauh dari kekasihnya, Draco meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Harry, memaksa pemuda yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu bertemu dengan kedua matanya. Draco memberikan senyuman manis, dan tidak jarang pula ia sesekali meraba pipi Harry, Draco melakukan itu untuk menenangkan diri Harry meskipun itu bertahan singkat.

Draco mengerti dengan perasaan Harry bila menyangkut masalah ini, bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Lily sedikit dingin kepada Harry. Pernah mereka berdua mendengarkan pembicaraan antara kedua orang tua Harry kalau mereka sebenarnya tidak menginginkan Harry dalam hidup mereka, mereka terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang putra dan terlebih lagi saat Harry terlahir ia begitu beda dengan bayi pada umumnya, kelahiran Harry adalah sebuah rencana belaka saja dan itu semua untuk menenangan di pihak _Order_. Kedua orang tua Harry tidak tahu harus menganggap ini keajaiban atau kutukan, meskipun mereka terlihat begitu mencintai Harry, namun baik Draco ataupun Harry jauh lebih tahu kalau itu semua hanyalah sebuah sandiwara.

Draco bisa merasakan bila seandainya ia berada dalam posisi Harry, mengetahui kalau orangtuanya tidak menginginkannya sejak lahir dan hanya berpura-pura mencintainya karena sebuah ramalan dari seorang wanita tua bernama Trelawney. Dan ia pun mengetahuinya saat dirinya berusia lima tahun. Harry pasti merasakan hatinya begitu hancur, harapan yang selama ini dipupuk oleh Harry kalau kedua orang tuanya begitu mencintainya menjadi sirna dan tergantikan oleh sebuah kepalsuan.

Kedua mata emerald Harry menatap kekasihnya dengan perasaan terluka di sana, ia tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada Draco. namun Harry tahu kalau Draco telah mengetahuinya tanpa ia menceritakan semua ini padanya. Pemuda itu memeluk Draco dengan erat, mencoba untuk mencari ketegaran dari Draco untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit tenang saat Draco membiarkannya memeluk tubuh kecilnya, bahkan ia merasakan tangan kecil milik kekasihnya membelai punggungnya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Harry, apa sekarang kau sudah tenang?" bisik Draco, ia menghiraukan tatapan yang orang-orang tujukan padanya. Yang saat ini lebih penting dalam benaknya hanyalah Harry seseorang, ia tidak ingin pikiran Harry begitu kalut sehingga ia akan berwajah sedih seperti ini selama perjalanan.

Pemuda itu menatap Draco, ia mencoba untuk memberikan senyuman kecil pada Draco, ia berharap senyumannya itu mampu untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Namun saat ia akan mencobanya, senyuman itu berubah menjadi muraman yang membuat wajah Harry kelihatan begitu sedih.

"Harry." ujar Draco dengan sedih, wajah manisnya mengisyaratkan hal itu.

Tangan kecil Draco memeluk lengan kiri Harry dan menuntun kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam kereta, ia yakin kalau Harry tidak ingin semua orang tahu kalau ia tengah bersedih seperti ini. Sementara Harry sendiri merasa berterima kasih akan apa yang Draco lakukan, ia membiarkan kekasih kecilnya itu menuntun tubuhnya memasuki _Hogwarts Express _dan sebuah kompartemen kosong. Draco mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Meskipun aku ingin melupakan fakta kalau Mum dan Dad sebenarnya tidak menginginkanku, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kata Harry tiba-tiba setelah mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. "Huh, anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, sangat menyedihkan."

Draco hanya mendengarkan Harry dan tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa, ia ingin Harry menceritakan apa yang saat ini ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Harry." panggil Draco saat Harry selesai berkeluh kesah, remaja itu memeluk lengan kiri Harry dengan erat, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ada di sini bersamamu."

Harry merasakan senyumnya merekah dengan pelan-pelan, ia membelai rambut pirang milik kekasihnya dengan perlahan. Mungkin hal baik yang pernah ia terima adalah ia mendapatkan orang terbaik sebagai kekasihnya, Draco Black adalah terbaik dari semua orang yang bisa ia harapkan. Harry balik memeluk tubuh kecil Draco dan keduanya tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu selama perjalanan menuju Hogwarts. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik, hanya itu ada dalam pikiran Harry.

* * *

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts**

Umbridge adalah mimpi buruk yang pernah ada, mungkin terburuk kedua setelah Voldemort. Bagi Draco, wanita berwajah yang mirik katak itu sangat menyebalkan. Ke manapun ia pergi pasti wanit itu selalu ingin tahu, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah ia begitu membenci Harry. Draco tidak mengerti mengapa Umbridge begitu membenci Harry, bahkan sampai memberi hukuman seperti itu pada kekasihnya adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia maafkan.

Dari apa yang ia dengar dari murid-murid yang satu kelas dengan Harry, cara Umbridge mengajar di kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam tidak sesuai dengan pelajaran standar, bahkan buku teori yang diberikannya hanya berbasis pada pelajaran kementrian. Dan Harry yang sejak dulu tidak suka dengan Umbridge, terang-terangan memprotesnya sehingga Umbridge memberikan hukuman kepada Harry. Namun yang Draco tidak suka adalah caranya Umbridge menghukum Harry, ia memberikan Harry sebuah pena darah dan menyuruhnya menulis di atas perkamen. Dan bila melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu sekarang, perasaan marah kembali menyelimuti Draco.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dray." kata Harry saat ia merasakan tatapan Draco pada tangan kanannya yang masih terluka dan berdarah itu.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun kedua mata silver kebiruannya yang berkilat tersebut sudah mampu untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum menatap Harry dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, untuk sesaat remaja berwajah manis tersebut menghela nafas dan kemudian dengan hati-hati Draco menyentuh bahu Harry sebelum mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Harry.

"Aku tidak suka dengan cara Umbridge, 'Ry, menggunakan pena darah seperti itu sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Kementrian juga sudah melarang penggunaannya sebagai hukuman kepada murid sekolah." Kata Draco, ia menikmati kehangatan tubuh Harry yang menempel padanya.

"Mungkin wanita itu benar-benar membenciku." Jawab Harry setengah bercanda, ia mengaduh kesakitan saat Draco memukul pelan dadanya. "Ouch, Draco, kau tidak perlu memukulku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak bercanda, Harry." kata Draco, ia memberi glare kepada kekasihnya itu sebelum menghela nafas panjang, tipikal Harry yang masih bisa bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu memegang tangan kanan Harry dengan lembut, ia tidak ingin membuat Harry tambah kesakitan lagi bila ia terlalu keras memegangnya. Jujur, Draco tidak rela bila ada orang yang menyakiti Harry, Harry sudah lama menderita karena perlakuan orang tuanya dan ditambah dengan ini akan memperparah keadaan. Bicara tentang orangtua Harry, Draco tidak menyangka kalau Lily akan memberi putranya sebuah Howler pagi tadi di aula besar. Howler yang berisi kalau ia kecewa tentang sikap Harry di bulan pertama tahun kelimanya cukup untuk mengoyak hati Harry, meskipun Harry tidak mengatakan hal itu secara langsung pada Draco, namun Draco bisa tahu.

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit, Harry?" rasanya Draco ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja tangan Harry masih sakit, dan dia bertanya hal yang bodoh seperti itu!

Harry tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Draco, "Sedikit, Dray. Tapi kau tidak perlu untuk mengkhawatirkannya, kurasa luka ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, dan aku tidak suka melihatmu kesakitan lagi." Ujar Draco dengan rona merah muncul di wajahnya, Harry menemukannya sangat _cute._

"Aku tidak akan merasa sakit kalau kau selalu ada di sampingku."

Kalimat yang Harry berikan padanya membuat rona merah yang ada di wajah Draco semakin memanas, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu, 'Ry." Gumam Draco, ia menghiraukan senyuman bodoh yang Harry berikan padanya.

"Memalukan? Kurasa tidak." Kata Harry dengan senyum bodoh di wajah tampannya, senyumannya semakin melunak saat ia merasakan belaian lembut di tangan kanannya.

Draco hanya memberikan tatapan yang jelas mengatakan 'apa-kau-bodoh' pada Harry, namun remaja bermata emerald itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Draco sangat menyukainya seperti Harry menyukainya, tapi Draco tidak pernah vokal terhadap perasaannya, ia selalu menghindar bila Harry membahasnya dan akan _blushing _ketika Harry mengatakan atau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Terkadang Harry ingin Draco lebih jujur terhadap perasaannya, tetapi selebihnya Harry tidak keberatan dengan itu sebab ia juga menikmati rona merah yang selalu muncul di wajah Draco bila ia menggodanya. Perasaan malu dan _insecure _yang tunjukkan padanya malah Harry temukan sangat manis, dan membuat Harry semakin suka padanya.

Sementara otak Harry berpikir keras tentang bagaimana ia akan membuat kekasihnya semakin _blushing, _Draco memikirkan hal yang lain. Draco menatap sedih pada luka Harry, tentu ia masih marah kepada Umbridge yang telah melakukan ini pada Harry, tapi Draco tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dia sendiri hanyalah seorang murid. Saat ini yang ingin Draco lakukan adalah menyembuhkan luka Harry, baik itu secara fisik dan mental. Namun, bagaiamana Draco melakukan semuanya sementara dia tidak bisa melakukan sihir penyembuhan selain _episkey? _Dan satu-satunya mantra penyembuh yang ia ketahui pun juga tidak berguna.

Draco mengangkat tangan kanan Harry dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya, tanpa sadar Draco pun mencium luka sayatan pena tersebut dengan lembut. Harry yang merasakan ciuman itu merasa terkejut, dan ia tambah terkejut saat Draco menciumnya tiba-tiba kulit yang tadinya terkoyak kini menutup sedikit demi sedikit sebelum pada akhirnya sembuh, seperti tidak pernah terluka sebelumnya. Harry menatap kekasihnya dengan takjub, rasa sakit yang sebelumnya menjalar pada tubuhnya pun secara ajaib menghilang.

"Wow, kau menyembuhkannya." Gumam Harry.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatap tangan yang barusan ia cium dengan tatapan yang sama-sama terkejut.

"Sepertinya." Hanya itu yang Draco katakan satu menit kemudian.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Draco menggelenhkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya berpikiran ingin menyembuhkanmu saja, sebab aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan."

Harry merasakan sesuatu yang sangat hangat di dadanya saat mendengarkan hal itu, "Dan aku senang kau berpikiran demikian, Draco." kata Harry. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, tapi aku senang karena kau menyembuhkanku."

"Harry!" protes Draco saat Harry memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, membuatnya bersandar pada tubuh Harry yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

Draco merasakan tubuhnya menjadi rileks saat ia merasakan Harry mencium pelipisnya, sangat manis. Draco ingin mengetahui akan bagaimana ia menyembuhkan Harry, sebab ia tidak ingat telah melakukan sihir saat mencium tangan Harry. Pemikiran itu terlempar dari otak Draco saat ia merasakan belaian lembut di pipi kanannya.

Remaja manis bermata silver kebiruan tersebut membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan sensasi penuh nikmat dan nyaman yang Harry berikan padanya, dan ia pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya saat sebuah bibir yang sangat ia kenal mengklaim bibirnya. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan sangat pelan, namun penuh dengan kehangatan dan semua yang tidak bisa mereka katakan pun terungkap pada ciuman itu.

"Harry." desah Draco saat ciuman yang Harry berikan bertambah panas.

Ia membiarkan tubuhkan tenggelam pada sentuhan yang Harry berikan, ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu asalkan Harry adalah orang yang melakukannya. Saat Harry menariknya untuk berbaring di dadanya, Draco hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan yang Harry berikan. Ia benar-benar merasakan cinta dan perlindungan, sesuatu yang sangat Draco impi-impikan selama ini.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic sedehanaku ini n_n

Author: Sky


End file.
